Number One
by VisualZero
Summary: Zeo knew he'd never take Masamune's title of the number one blader but when it came to Toby's heart there was no way he'd accept second place. ZeoToby


**Number One - Zeo knew he'd never take Masamune's title of the number one blader but when it came to Toby's heart there was no way he'd accept second place. ZeoToby**

**I completely forget where I was going with this so it kind of goes off near the end...**

* * *

Deep down, he'd known his whole life.

He'd known since his very first impression of that special boy. Since day one they were were closer than any of the other boys their age. Even as they got older they retained that close relationship. But it was never weird, never unusual. It only ever felt right.

* * *

'You're such a fucking swot.'

'You can call me whatever you want, Zeo,' Toby yawned stretching across his bed. 'At the end of the day that 'swotting' got me exactly what I wanted.'

The hand clutching Toby's report card dropped to Zeo's side, as he shook his head, grinning.

'Eleven As. Eleven fucking As.'

'Do you have to swear? You know I don't like it. It's unnecessary.'

'What I don't get is how you managed to study enough for eleven As and still find the time to spend hours at the gym?'

'I've said it before and I'll say it again: 'Hard work never fails you'.' Toby grinned. 'Maybe you should try it sometime.'

'Shut up! I train just as hard as you and you know it.'

'I meant studying, actually. Then again, your Mom would have a fit if you got anything higher than a C.'

'Who needs to study? I'm going to be the world's number one Blader!' Zeo flicked Toby's report card onto his desk and plopped down onto his computer chair.

'Number two.' Toby said.

'Huh?'

'Number two. _I'm_ going to be the number one Blader,' Toby closed his eyes. 'I'll spend every minute of every hour of every day training if I have to. I'm going to be the number one Blader.'

Zeo breathed in slowly, overcome by an awe for his best friend that he'd never admit. When he, Zeo, made that claim he sounded like a cocky child bragging about something over his head. It was pretentious for anyone to proclaim themselves number one. Number one in the whole wide world.

But when Toby made this statement, it sounded definite, achievable even. He'd etched these dreams into his own mind and he would make them a reality. It wasn't cockiness, it was a possible and probable truth, and the truth wasn't vanity.

'...Every minute of every day? When will you get time to sleep?' Zeo said finally.

'I'll sleep when I die.' Toby brushed that aside. 'Life wouldn't be worth living if I couldn't Beyblade.'

'Oh yeah?' Zeo let a grin drift across his face and suddenly threw himself onto Toby's bed beside him, grabbing the smaller boy's arms. 'Well, I love Beyblade just as much as you do, Toby, and there's no way I'm gonna let you take the title of number one without a fight!'

'Zeo! Quit it!' Strands of Toby's brown hair fluttered into his face as he thrashed around furiously, laughing helplessly and trying to push Zeo off of him. Zeo wouldn't relent; physical strength was the one thing he could hold against Toby.

'Go on, say you're my bitch!'

'As if!'

'Say I'm the number one Blader then!'

Toby stopped struggling to catch his breath, face flushed red. As Zeo let his weight sink onto Toby, a wave of calmness washed over him. He realized he'd never been as close to his friend before, lying ontop of him, tummies touching. He could feel Toby's heart racing, his little body quivering beneath his.

There was something feverously exciting about this position.

'...Zeo.' Toby's voice brought him back to earth.

'Zeo, get off, you idiot.' Zeo allowed himself to be pushed away, falling back onto his rear. He remained sitting on the bed as Toby pulled himself up and offered to get some drinks.

* * *

Zeo lay in bed that night, thoughts buzzing through his mind like scorpions. He couldn't go a minute, no - a second, without Toby slipping into his head.

This was more than just a friendship, this was so much more.

But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

Then he came along.

* * *

'So, are you guys going to watch the fireworks?' Masamune asked, slicking back his hair.

'What fireworks?' Zeo looked up from fiddling with his Bey.

'It's the Chinese new year tonight. There's fireworks in Chinatown.' Toby explained.

'I thought you were Japanese?' Zeo asked Masamune, as Toby laughed.

'So? That doesn't mean anything!'

'Honestly, Zeo, you don't have to be Chinese to want to celebrate Chinese New Year.' Toby grinned.

'I just think it's strange, that's all.' Zeo frowned, folding his arms.

'Well, since Zeo's clearly very much a Republican, I guess it's just you and me for fireworks tonight?' Toby said to Masamune.

'Hey, I didn't say I didn't want to come! Quit being an ass, Toby!' Zeo growled.

Toby laughed, and nudged Zeo with his elbow.

'I'm kidding, Z. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come.'

'You guys are so gay for each other,' Masaune yawned. 'Seriously.'

'I think Zeo's a little bit gay for me all right,' Toby tugged at Zeo's arms - he was still in a huff. 'Lighten up, Z! I said I was kidding!'

'You always treat me like I'm stupid.'

'I do not! Zeo, what's wrong with you?' Zeo couldn't meet Toby's gaze, those bright eyes he'd know anywhere, without his heart softening just a little bit.

'Nothing's wrong.' He said quietly. 'I just don't like that you think I'm stupid.'

Toby's hand drifted into Zeo's and he entangled their fingers, speaking softly.

'I would never think you're stupid Zeo.' He breathed.

Zeo clutched Toby's hand more tightly and was about to say something back, when Masamune interrupted them.

'Come on Toby, the arena's free! Are we gonna battle or what?' Masamune interrupted, dragging Toby towards it, leaving Zeo more irritated than he'd expected.

Both boys took out their Beys and prepared to launch.

'Hey! What about me?' Zeo asked.

'Well, no offense Zeo, but I need a real fight.' Masamune brushed him aside.

'Oh, shut up, Masamune! Toby'll fight me afterwards, right Toby?'

Toby glanced sheepishly over his shoulder. 'Sure...'

'Well, you're going to be waiting a long time, because me and Toby have a lot of training to do!' Masamune grinned. '3, 2, 1-LET IT RIP!' Zeo watched as the two beys were released and started spinning furiously around the dish.

He couldn't help feeling jealous, in his heart he knew he was never any match for Toby, Beywise and though he knew Toby would never admit it, the brunette was glad to finally have someone who offered him a challenge. Zeo just didn't possess that challenge.

As he retired to the sidelines where he would watch for the rest of the afternoon, his anger towards Masamune grew. Toby had been his friend first, and he wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

* * *

It was freezing and, as usual, Toby was the only one with the sense to bring a jacket. All three boys huddled closely together, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Masamune was babbling about something; Zeo had lost any interest in the conversation. He was too busy sneaking glances at Toby, who was shivering both from excitement and the cold.

As the first fireworks were let off, Zeo watched the reaction in Toby's eyes, shining in wonder in awe. 'Wow, wow, wow,' He breathed.

'Are you cold?' Zeo asked, as Toby began to rub his arms.

'Kinda,' Toby admitted. 'But I think I'll be okay.'

'Come here.' Zeo pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his stomach and drawing him in. Toby began to rub Zeo's arms too, in an effort to warm both of them up.

This was incredible. Incredible. The fireworks were amazing and he could watch them while resting his head on Toby's shoulder. This was incredible-

'Hey, Toby! You're missing the best part! Zeo, get off him!' Masamune took Toby's hand and pulled, edging his way towards the front of the crowd. Zeo's anger was growing.

* * *

The day he collapsed, Zeo's heart nearly stopped. He had never known worry like this before.

* * *

'...I don't feel like talking, Zeo.' Toby refused to look at his friend, instead stared into his lap.

Zeo nodded, and sunk into the chair beside him.

'Toby-'

'I said I don't feel like talking!' Toby's eyes widened, his words coming out more sharply than he'd intended. 'Oh God, I'm sorry Zeo... I just... I can't believe this happened...'

Zeo reached over to stroke Toby's back, as he buried his head in his hands and shook.

'All I ever wanted to do was blade and n-now-'

'Toby, it'll be okay-'

'It will not be okay! Why me?' Toby asked, grabbing Zeo's arm. Zeo knew what he meant. _Why me and not you?_ Embarassed, Toby pulled away. 'I know it's pointless to feel sorry for myself but... I - I really thought I had a chance. To be number one in the world. It's up to Masamune now..'

Zeo didn't correct him. It still hurt, though. Masamune would be number one in the world.

'I'm sorry.'

'Hmm?' Toby looked at Zeo.

'I'm sorry for not being good enough. You're right; I should've trained harder. And it should've been me in that, bed not you!'

'Zeo!'

'I'm sorry, Toby, but life didn't work out the way it should have. And no, I'm not going to become the number one Blader. I'm not going to get up and leave for another country without a second thought. I'm going to stay right here with you, by your side because that's all I can do. I'll stay by you forever, Toby. I may not be able to become the number one blader for you, but I'll try to do just about anything else!'

'Zeo...' Toby was quiet, then reached out to take his hand.

'Zeo... That's all I wanted from you.'

'Huh?'

'That's all I wanted... You're my best friend, Zeo. Masamune will fight to be the number one blader because it's something he's passionate about. He's doing it for himself just as much as he's doing it for me. But you... Zeo, I couldn't care less... about whether you Beyblade or not. All I want... is for you to stay with me.'

Silence overcame them, as they stared at each other.

Zeo finally realized it, finally realized what he'd been feeling all these years.

'You're an idiot, you know that?' Toby smiled weakly.

'What did I say about calling me stupid?' Zeo frowned.

'I didn't call you stupid, I called you an idiot. Idiot...'

Zeo leaned in closer, resting his forehead against Toby's.

'I love you, Zeo. I only ever need for you to stay with me.' Toby breathed, his lips against Zeo's.

And then Zeo kissed him. He kissed him deeply, one hand running through his long brown hair, the other drifting down his back, pulling him closer. And that one kiss filled Zeo with such a powerful feeling he knew something as trivial as becoming the number one blader would never feel this good, never.

'I love you too, Toby.'

Masamune may become the number one blader, but Zeo was number one with Toby.

**Shit ending, sorry. Working on a Team Dungeon multi-chapter. Expect it to be my magnum opus.**


End file.
